


A Blue Christmas

by NakedVengeance



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Laughter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedVengeance/pseuds/NakedVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Sole Survivor and Piper decide to celebrate Christmas together with all their friends. So this story is not to be taken seriously. I wrote it in a day for a very good friend who wanted something light and funny. It's pure fluff and fun. Characters in this story include: SS, Piper, Preston, MacCready, Hancock, Paladin Danse, Curie and Nick Valentine. Please enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thanks to anyone that read my Precious Blue story. Thank you all for the kudos and reviews, it really means a lot to me. Precious Blue was written in a day and was purely written for a friend. Sorry if it seems rushed as it was planned that way, so my friend could read it. However it you'd like to see a follow up for the story and have some ideas, please don't hesitate to message me with them. I appreciate all input and ideas :)

A Blue Christmas

Chapter 1

It was December and there something missing in The Commonwealth. Johnny looked around and found it to be the lack of Christmas decorations. He sighed to himself and wished he could go back to before the war.

  Nora and he would have the best Christmas parties in their neighbourhood. It was fun and full of laughter. That was something Johnny needed right now. Some light laughter and jokes. He followed behind Piper wishing they could do something with all their friends.

  “What’s wrong Blue? You seem preoccupied.” She asked turning around to face him.

  “I was just thinking about how much I missed Christmas.” Johnny replied back sighing.

  “Oh, I think I read about that once. It sounded like so much fun; maybe we should do something like that?” She suggested waiting for him to catch up. Johnny liked how their minds seemed to read one another.

  “That would be great. We could cut a tree down, make our own decorations, gift each other presents and hold a dinner.” He said as he reached her side.

  “That sounds like a great idea Blue. Let’s do it, I’m sure Hancock won’t mind cooking. He’s a great chef.”

  “Yeah as long he doesn’t try to sneak chems into the food this time.” Johnny said smirking. Piper giggled and said,

  “I’ll make sure he doesn’t. So who else should we invite?”

  “Well I’d love for Nick to come. He’s been there for me since I saved him from Skinny Malone.”

  “Yeah can’t forget about him or Preston either. Curie would be a nice addition, she’d probably love it. I suppose we should invite MacCready as well, I mean he has saved your ass more than once and you know what he will be like if we don’t invite him.” Piper suggested.

  “I think I might also invite Paladin Danse.” Johnny said more quietly.

  “Really? Do you think that big robot will even want to come? Won’t it be breaking some Brotherhood rules or something?”

  “I feel bad for him Piper. After being exiled all he does is spend his time down in that bunker. It would be nice for him to get out and actually socialise.”

  “Well it’s settled than. I also think Sanctuary will be the perfect place to host it. If you want Blue I can arrange the invites? I know how busy you are with the Brotherhood missions at the moment.”

  “That would be great Piper, thanks.” Johnny replied back kissing her on the cheek.

XXXX

“Okay so I’ve personally gone around and invited them all. Danse was a little iffy at first, but don’t worry I managed to get that big tin can to promise to come.” Piper said as they patrolled the grounds of Sanctuary.

  “Great and what about the tree?” Johnny asked as he watched all the settlers excitedly putting up decorations around the whole settlement.

  “Oh, Preston and I found one yesterday not too far from here. We’ve already cut it down and put it up. Just needs to be decorated, which you and I can do once HC starts cooking.”

  “So where is everyone anyways?”

  “They should all be arriving very shortly. Oh there’s Curie and MacCready. I asked if he could travel with her up as she was not comfortable travelling alone. I hope he wasn’t too much of a pest for her.” Piper said pointing at the two coming up the road. Johnny walked over to them and greeted MacCready with a handshake and Curie with a hug.

  “Merry Christmas guys.” He said.

  “I can’t believe we are actually celebrating Christmas Monsieur Johnny.” Curie said in her cute French accent.

  “Me either. I need a drink.” MacCready said sarcastically looking around the newly decorated Sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The others slowly started to arrive after MacCready and Curie, however Johnny still hadn’t seen Valentine yet or Danse. He was slightly disappointed but he knew how busy Nick could get. Often times Johnny would lend a hand when the detective was swamped.

  The last to arrive was Danse looking rather confused and awkward. Johnny was not surprised that he still wore his power armour.

  “Dude you know you could’ve worn some more civilised clothes?” Johnny said as he greeted the ex-Paladin.

  “You need to always be prepared soldier, anything could be lurking in the shadows.” Danse said still sounding very much like the soldier he was. Johnny rolled his eyes before ushering him over to the join the others.

  Johnny looked around at all his friends and how they were all interacting with each other. MacCready was obviously trying very hard to flirt with Curie. Ever since he had introduced them a few months ago, MacCready had fallen head over heels.

  However Curie was still new to being a human and she was oblivious to his approaches. Johnny chuckled to himself as he shifted his gaze over to Preston and Danse. Ah of course those two would be arguing.

  He could just make out their conversation. They were comparing the Minutemen and the Brotherhood. Debating which was the better faction and why. Johnny rolled his eyes and looked over at HC.

  He had been doing a great job, cooking up a feast for everyone. Johnny let his eyes roam over to Piper who was busy with putting up decorations on the tree. Johnny smiled and made his way over to her.

  Piper looked flustered and frustrated with something she couldn’t put on the tree. Johnny chuckled a little as he watched her struggle to reach the top of the tree.

  “Don’t laugh you ass, come over and help me.” She said glaring at him with one hand on her hip. Johnny just shook his head before coming closer to her.

  “I’m trying to put this star on top but I can’t reach the top though.” She said holding the star. Johnny grabbed it off of her gently and stretched up to place it on the top with no effort. He chuckled as he straighten himself back up and found himself standing closer to Piper.

  He was looking down at her as she was biting on her bottom lip. That was nearly enough indication for him to drop his head down so it was closer to hers. As he went in for a kiss but before their lips could meet he was stopped when he could hear Danse and Preston getting louder.

  “Maybe you should break them up.” Piper pointed out. Johnny groaned lightly before turning around and looking over at them two. Both their faces were rather red and they looked ready to fight. Johnny made his way over and told Preston that Hancock needed his help.

  “I don’t see how any of this has anything to with the mission at hand soldier?” Danse said once Preston had left, looking around rather confused.

  “It’s not a mission Danse. Just relax ok; we are all here in good spirits.” Johnny said before leaving Danse to his own devices. Johnny made his way back over to Piper in hopes of getting another opportunity to kiss her.

  Piper and Johnny were talking about how excited they were that they could finally get everyone together, when Curie made her way over to them.

  “I do not know why Monsieur MacCready wanted me to tell you this Piper. But he said that you have a sweet donkey. I’m unsure on what that means, as I do not see any donkeys around here.” Curie said looking around confused. Piper started to blush bright red obviously getting what MacCready was getting at. Johnny just rolled his eyes before making his way over to a smirking MacCready.

  “Come on man you’ve got to admit that’s funny? Curie is just so sweet and innocent, I couldn’t help myself.” MacCready said as he was laughing.

  “Yes very funny Creeds. Now if you’re done admiring MY girlfriend’s ass, I think there’s another ass that could use some human interaction.” Johnny said pointing at a lonely Danse. MacCready groaned before grabbing four beers and making his way over to Danse.

  “One of those beers better be for him, Creeds.” Johnny said to him.

  “Hey you know me Boss. If I have to talk to ‘mister got a stick shove so far up his ass’ over there, I’m going to need alcohol and a lot of it.” MacCready replied back smirking. Johnny just shook his head before looking over at Piper and giving her a smile.

  Johnny watched as Preston and Hancock started setting the food on the table. He could see them talking and could just overhear what they’re talking about.

  “Thanks for the help G.” Hancock said addressing Preston.

  “That’s ok but remember it’s all thanks to the Minutemen.” Preston said smirking as Hancock rolled his eyes and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johnny made his way over to Piper, who now stood alone decorating the tree. Johnny dipped his hand down in to the box of their self-made decorations. He helped put them on as he kept a close eye on Piper.

  He couldn’t believe when she asked him out. Johnny never thought of himself as being so dense or oblivious but as he thought back to her advances they were pretty obvious. However they had decided to take it slow.

  They continued to decorate the tree, Johnny was happy that he could hear the laughter and music that played. The smell of food was drifting through the settlement; settlers started making their way over.

  “Hey Kiddo, didn’t think I would make it?” Johnny heard an all too familiar voice. He spun around to be greeted by Valentine. Johnny’s face lit up and he looked as Valentine held his hand out for a hand shake. However Johnny just pulled him into for a tight hug.

  “No I didn’t think so. But I’m so glad you’re here.” Johnny said as he let Valentine.

  “Me too. Here some wine, Ellie helped me pick it out; we synths don’t have the best taste buds.” Valentine said smiling whilst holding a bottle wine. Johnny thanked him for the wine and handed it to Piper who put it under the tree with the rest of the presents.

  Johnny watched as Valentine made his way over to MacCready and Danse. Johnny was happy that Danse and Valentine finally managed to get along. Danse relied a little more on Valentine, especially as he struggled to come to terms that he was a synth.

  “Hey Blue what is this thing called?” Piper said as she held up mistletoe. Johnny turned around to look at what she was talking about and smirked knowing this was his chance to kiss her. Johnny grabbed it and held it above their heads; Piper followed his hand with curiosity in her eyes unsure of what he was planning or thinking

  Johnny whilst holding the mistletoe lent down and kissed Piper lightly on her lips. At first Piper was surprised but after a few seconds she melted against him and returned his gentle kiss.

  “So what is that thing called Blue?” She asked again after they finally broke apart.

  “Mistletoe, before the war around Christmas time, if it was hanging up and a couple saw it, they would have to kiss.” He said looking down at her with warmth in his eyes.

  “That sounds sweet. Can we keep it in our house all year around Blue?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

  “I don’t need mistletoe to kiss you whenever.” He said as he dropped it to his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. Johnny pulled her closer to him and dropped his head down so his lips could meet hers. He felt as her arms snaked around the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. He couldn’t have imagined a better Christmas.


End file.
